In love with who?
by wishless
Summary: Silence. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Teaching." She replied. "What?" He asked. "Teaching you how to love." "What!" Did she know who she was talking to? I mean, he is Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: Pitying and Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Pitying and Nightmares**

Hermione Granger was pacing anxiously in her bedroom in London, England. It was the night after everyone got back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione was waiting for an important letter from the Order of the Phoenix. Since Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape, no one had slept well. Hermione was no exception. She had neither slept nor ate food since she's returned from school.

After getting back from Hogwarts, all Hermione did was worry. Worry about her friends, family, innocent Muggles and unexpectedly, she worried about Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was set out to kill Albus Dumbledore, but according to Harry Potter, he had backed out during their encounter in the Astronomy Tower.

_I wonder if he's being tortured right now or being branded with the Dark Mark or what if he's dead_…Hermione thought sadly. _He_ is_ an evil, twisted git, but he didn't kill Dumbledore._

Thinking about what she just thought, Hermione realized that she was pitying Malfoy and decided to move to a more important subject while waiting for her letter. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror.

_Merlin, I look terrible._ Hermione thought. That was an understatement.

Hermione's usually lively curly honey colored hair was matted on her boney shoulders and forehead. Her almond shaped cinnamon eyes were bloodshot and almost swollen. The huge dark bags under her eyes gave her the look of a mentally ill patient. Her pale skin almost hung off her bones, almost as if there was no flesh on her body.

_I should eat…seriously_. She thought as she pinched the skin on her stomach, as if she was trying to see if there was any blubbery flubber there.

The flutter of an owl's wings echoed through the night. Hermione snapped her head towards the sound, cracking her neck. A snowy owl's wings flapped up and down as it drew closer to its destination.

"Hedwig…" Hermione whispered to herself. Her cat, Crookshanks, purred silently on her bed.

The owl named Hedwig landed gracefully on the chestnut colored desk in front of where Hermione was pacing. She quickly ran to the owl, popped an owl treat into its mouth (Hedwig hooted happily), and backed into her queen size bed and sat –

A loud screech of pain rang through her bedroom walls. Apparently, Hermione had sat on her precious Crookshanks and being woken up rather suddenly, he decided to sink his lovely claws into her bottom. You couldn't really blame the cat; he looks like a furry ginger cushion, a very comfy cushion for that matter. Hermione on the other hand, cursed her cat for looking so luxurious and moved away from Crookshanks to read her letter.

_Hermione,_

_I'm at the Dursleys'. Just like Dumbledore said. I'll be gone when my birthday comes. Please don't come and fetch me. The war is brewing, and no one should get hurt, especially not you, Ron or…Ginny. Don't even try to persuade me to come back to school. It will not happen. Snape and Voldemort are waiting for me. Love won't save me now. If this is the last letter I send to you…Then, cherish it well. If you and Ron are coming with me to Dogrics Ohollw, which I hope you won't because you guys cannot be in any danger, meet me at the run down park on Privet Drive on August 1._

_- Harry_

_Dogrics Ohollw?_ Wondered Hermione, _Oh, Godric's Hollow…_ She read the letter five times before the meaning had finally sank in. Harry wanted to go after Voldemort and his Horcruxes. _Oh Merlin_, Hermione thought, _I hope he didn't send Ron the same letter 'cause he'll never understand it_ –

"OH, MERLIN!" Hermione screeched, but immediately covered her mouth seeing as though it was well past midnight and the entire neighborhood was asleep. "I have to stop him before he gets himself KILLED!" She said to herself in a hushed whisper.

She quickly pushed the mountain of books off her desk and before sitting down, Hermione made sure that Crookshanks was not on her chair. She brought out her worn out ink bottle, dipped a graceful Golden Eagle feather quill into the content and began scribbling away.

_Harry James Potter,_

_Do. Not. Give. Up. Don't even _think_ about finding the Horcruxes by yourself. You, Ronald and I are best mates. We'll get through this together. I know you still fancy, or maybe love, Ginny Weasley. Don't let that go. Stay that the Dursleys' and keep sending me mail. I want. Every. Single. Update. Do not leave the Dursleys'. Please Harry, I'm scared for you._

_- Hermione_

Content with her letter, she beckoned Hedwig over to her and attached the letter to the owl's scaly legs.

"Now Hedwig, take this to Harry. Please somehow, tell him that i care, and send him my love." Hedwig hooted to tell her that she understood and spread her snowy wings and took off into the dark.

Hermione sighed and decided that she could try to sleep for the remainder of the night. She changed into her comfy cotton blue pajamas and crawled into bed. Thoughts raced through her mind as she stared up at her ceiling. Too many unsettling and disturbing thoughts for that matter.

_I wonder if Ron got his letter from Harry yet_, Hermione thought. At the thought of Ronald Weasley, a tiny smile crept onto her weary looking face. Indeed, Hermione Granger fancies Ronald Weasley. They had never got together, perhaps never will because they're always bickering, but she definitely cherished a secret passion for his company. With only Ron on her mind, Hermione fell into a deep slumber.

Hermione slept dreaming of Ron and herself at their wedding in a beautiful, happy church. Family and friends were smiling and crying. Just as she was looking into Ron's eyes to say the words that meant forever, Ron's smiling face suddenly morphed into a pale white evil snake-like creature with glinting red eyes. Lord Voldemort. Their surroundings darkened. They were no longer in the cheerful church, but at a deserted graveyard.

Voldemort's arm was gripping onto a body, a body of a young man. The man's hair was the color of silver-blonde, and his face was indistinguishable through the crimson blood that covered his features, except those empty, silver orbs that stared blankly into her soul.

Hermione woke suddenly with sweat spilling out of every pore in her body.


	2. Chapter 2: No pain no gain

**Chapter 2: No pain no gain**

Thousands of miles away from where Hermione Granger was dreaming, a silver haired teenager was being led to fulfill his destiny. Draco Malfoy was being taken to an unknown chamber at a secret hideout called Spinner's End. The place had been offered to the Dark Lord by none other than Severus Snape. Snape was basically Voldemort's dog.

There was only silence as Draco was being led by a fierce looking man covered in a black cloak with a hood. He had no face, but Draco didn't really care. They had finally arrived at the door that led to the chamber within.

He was regretting everything that he has done, and now he was going to pay for it. The Dark Lord was angry. Very angry. Draco could feel his fury from outside of the room.

His thoughts were disturbed as the hooded figure gave him a great shove into the grand oak doors that led to the chamber. The room was almost pitch black and he couldn't see anything. Except for the fact that a pair of red eyes and a white, emotionless face was starring at him from the top of what looked like a throne. The Dark Lord.

"Come closer…" A sly, high pitched voice drawled from the creature. Draco hastened to obey, but an invisible force was pulling him closer to the Dark Lord, whether he liked it or not. Once he was about five feet away from the creature, Draco realized that indeed, it was a throne. As he looked around his surroundings, he saw that all around him were hooded Death Eaters with black cloaks. Their arms were folded and they looked quite sinister.

"Young Malfoy," the voice started, "You have failed me, just like your father had. It's true what they say, like father like son…" He smirked. Draco glared at him with a pure look of hatred.

"Now, now, where are your manners, boy? Clearly as stupid as your father, but not as faithful him I see… We can change that, can't we!" A maniacal laughter rang through the chamber. The Death Eaters joined their master.

_You can't make me do anything, you sick, twisted son-of-a_…Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the vile creature that sat in the throne.

"SILENCE! You foolish boy!" The Dark Lord's eyes flashed with anger, the laughter long gone. "You have failed to kill Albus Dumbledore, if it weren't for Snape here…"

"You had to get these _dogs_ to work for you!" Draco motioned to the Death Eaters around him. "YOU couldn't even kill him!" Draco screamed back, just as angry as the creature. Many Death Eaters gasped and some stepped forward menacingly. But what surprised them all was the twisted smirked that took over their Lord's angry face.

"Indeed, they work for me. They obey me! That's why _I_ am the Dark Lord!" He cackled. The Death Eaters took this chance to sink to their ungrateful knees and bow down to their Lord. Draco stood their, breathing heavily from yelling, looked dumbfounded.

"YOU, boy, are going to learn!" Voldemort hissed after he stopped cackling. "_Crucio!_" Immediately the chamber shook with piercing screams as Draco was tortured inside out. The Death Eaters stood and watched with interest, while Voldemort's evil grin grew wider and wider.

With a casual flick of the wand, the torture promptly halted. Kneeling on the ground and panting heavily, Draco glared up at his 'Dark Lord'.

"That's right boy, bow down to me…" Voldemort slurred smugly. "That was just a taste-tester. Now, down to business. Remember that little Unbreakable Vow you made to me last summer? About your mother's unfortunate death if you failed me?"

Draco's silver eyes widened with horror. Voldemort didn't seem to have noticed. _He wouldn't…He couldn't…_

"And as dim you may be, I'm pretty sure that you know that an Unbreakable Vow is, let's say…_Unbreakable_?" The Dark Lord continued, looking smug at the expression that had taken over Draco's anger. "Now, now, let's not keep you waiting, shall we, _Draco_? Nott, Avery, bring darling Narcissa out."

The two Death Eaters obeyed without hesitation. They backed away and were out of view

Draco's breath quickened and he felt himself go white.

When they returned a few seconds later, they carelessly dragged a fragile looking woman with long blonde hair across the floor.

Draco paled even more, if that was possible.

Narcissa was dropped carelessly in front of Draco and the Dark Lord. She looked up, their eyes met, and Draco gasped.

She wasn't the beautiful and confident mother Draco use to know. Her ocean colored eyes had a hollow look upon them and she looked as fragile as ever.

"Draco…" She whispered in a raspy voice.

"Mo-Mother…" Draco replied back, trying to sound cold, but failing. He tried not to step towards his pained mother. The Dark Lord smirked.

"My, my Draco," He cooed, "If you were to become a Death Eater, you must not have any emotions. No, don't fight with me boy, you're mind is weak." Voldemort added, seeing the look on the teen's face.

"Draco…" Narcissa whispered again. Draco snapped his head back to his mother.

"Now, now. We shouldn't keep Draco waiting, or I might just die from the Vow." Whether that was sarcasm or not, Voldemort's maniacal laughter rang through the chamber once more. After the laughter stopped, the Dark Lord stood up and proceeded down the stairs that led to his throne. He was also in a black cloak, but he had no hood on, so his white face glowed in the dark room.

His smirk was visible all the way from the entrance. _That_ was not a friendly smirk.

When Voldemort reached the bottom of the stares, he took one look at the young Malfoy and roughly pushed him out of the way.

Draco collided painfully into the stairs that led to the throne. He tried to stand up again, but his legs seem to have been locked. He looked up angrily at the Dark Lord. It seems like Voldemort didn't even need to use Leglimency to read his thoughts.

"Draco, Draco…You have a lot to learn." Voldemort inquired, smirking. He turned his attention back to the whimpering Narcissa.

"Please, please…Dark Lord, don-don't hurt Dr-Draco…please…" She begged, sobbing. Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow.

"My dear," He bent down so that he was eye-level with her, "I don't think that you're in much of a bargain…" He roughly clutched her long hair is his hands and threw her down the aisle that his Death Eaters had created. She stopped moving.

With the immobile curse still placed upon him, Draco had no choice but to watch his mother suffer. His eyes started to water. Draco Malfoy was going to cry, and the Dark Lord was enjoying every minute of it.

"Boy, you're not a man," Voldemort stepped towards him. "Men don't cry," He wiped the tear that escaped out on Draco's cheek with his cold fingers, "don't show any emotion", he jabbed his wand painfully into Draco's shoulder, "don't disobey me." He grabbed Draco by the neck.

In an instant, pain erupted in Draco's neck. The pain was unbearable. Unsure of his surroundings, he didn't realize that Voldemort had dropped him and was now edging back towards Narcissa, who was stirring.

"My my, it seems like you're still alive," Voldemort drawled, "Then we'll have to finish you off the _right_ way, right boy?" He looked at the pale boy and turned back to Narcissa.

"Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy. You were very helpful while it lasted…" Voldemort sneered into her face, his left arm bruising her's. He raised his wand. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward. It took off its hood and it revealed the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort turned.

"Ahh…Bella, you decided to witness your sister's death in person I see…" He smirked. Bellatrix bowed in reply.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort screamed. Before closing her eyes in an eternal sleep, Narcissa whispered her last words:

"_Don à mon fils vie…_" Voldemort let go of her body and she fell to the cold marble stone floor, lifeless.

Draco was shocked beyond words. Not just did Bellatrix Lestrange watch her sister die, but she didn't try anything to save her!

_You sick, bloody bitch!_ He cursed in his head. Voldemort slowly walked back up to his throne, ignoring Draco completely. When he sat down, he glared at Draco angrily.

"Dark Lord," Bellatrix's voice started after she sank shamefully into her knees, "what shall we do with the boy?"

Voldemort turned his attention to Bellatrix.

"Your dear sister here," He motioned to the body, "had placed a curse on the young Malfoy. Just before I finished her, she whispered, 'don à mon fils vie'." Many Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably. Bellatrix was the first to recover.

"My Lord, that is translated into 'give my son life'. That ancient curse is used to bind the receiver until death." She stated shakily. "By any means, we cannot kill him, and the Marking ritual cannot be commence at all." A dead silence followed this new piece of information.

Draco's heart lightened. His mother had saved him out of her own love and soul.

"Alright, boy, it seems like you snaked your way out of this one…Your father will be the one to pay. He married that piece of filth and she actually _cared _for you…" Voldemort spat with venom in every word.

"Crabbe, Goyle," The two beefy men stepped forward and bowed, "Take him out of my site! Torture him and throw him out! I don't care if you have to send him away to some Mudblooded area, just make sure that I don't see him, _EVER_!" Voldemort roared.

They dragged Draco out of the chamber as fast as their pudgy feet could take them. Once they were out into the deserted halls, curses flew onto every part of Draco's body.

The last thing he remembered before a wave of unconsciousness took over was a small house in an unfamiliar neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Muggle Neighborhood

**This will be my last chapter before I go to NYC for March Break! Happy reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Her Muggle neighborhood**

Hermione sat up on her bed feeling nauseous. She was shaken from the odd dream that she just woken up from.

_What in the name of Merlin_, she thought, _was that about?_

The image of the unblinking blond man and Voldemort's sinister face ate away at her insides. She slowly got up and paced around her room, wondering what that nightmare could have meant.

Something in her backyard caught her attention. She quickly ran to her window and stared out into the night.

A person was lying on the cold, hard earth in her backyard. An unmoving person. Hermione panicked.

_Oh my Lord, it's a dead man!_ She thought frantically, her heart beating faster by the second.

She quickly scrambled around, looking for her bathrobe. Hastily tying the belt around her waist, Hermione ran out of her room and skimmed down the stairs two at a time. She frantically unlocked the front door and the cool gentle breeze of a midsummer's night brushed against her skin.

Hermione sprinted into her backyard and halted when she reached her destination. Being a loyal and brave Gryffindor, she took one look at the supposively dead man lying in front of her and ran to his aide.

She quickly lowered to her knees and knelt beside the motionless stranger. She tried to shake him, but he remained immobile. She almost gave up when –

The man groaned and rolled over so that his face was facing her. His eyes fluttered.

Hermione gasped. She was starring into the face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

This Malfoy was quite horrific looking, and Hermione felt a stab of pity for him. His face was covered with deep cuts and scratches and blood was leaking out of his mouth. His arms were covered with bruises and his dusty cheeks were stained with dried, crimson blood. Even his platinum blond hair was streaked with the dark red fluid.

Other than that, he was still the same old Malfoy.

Hermione suddenly wondered how he got so hurt in the first place.

_Maybe Voldemort's after him_, she thought, _but how did he end up here?_

There was a rustle of leaves and Hermione had this unsettling feeling. She looked around her, and when she saw no one, she turned back to Malfoy and continued to wonder about his mysterious appearance.

_What? Why is he here in a Muggle neighborhood? Oh Merlin, this is not good_…Hermione thought, alarmed at what Malfoy might do when he wakes up.

All of a sudden, his eyes were wide open. When he saw Hermione, his mouth dropped and he gaped like a fish. It took him about five minutes to close his mouth.

"Granger…" Draco hissed after he recovered from the shock of being found unconscious by Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy." She greeted in return, rolling her eyes.

"What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here!" He spat, looking at his surroundings. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his ribs was unbearable.

"In the name of Merlin, I should be asking _you_ that!" She exclaimed angrily, pushing him back onto the earth. He winced as his body came in contact with the hard ground. Hermione was very tempted to leave him there, but at the same time, she also wanted to smack him across the face.

Nevertheless, she had to help him. She looked petite and fragile, but she was as strong as an ox. Years of punching Ron and Harry brought her to this stage.

"Malfoy, you're in _my_ backyard. You're in a Muggle neighborhood; _my_ Muggle neighborhood." She explained, seeing the confused look on his face. Draco looked dumbfounded.

"Wait a minute, Granger. Are you telling me that I'm in a Mudbloods' neighborhood!" He exclaimed, outraged.

"Yesss…" Hermione hissed, "Keep your voice down you git, it's the middle of the night! You won't want these _Mudbloods_ waking up! Besides, I wouldn't want to be caught helping a little ferret like you!" She stated.

"Ho, ho! A little ferret like me!" He gestured to himself. "Why'd would I need your help anyways, you're just a filthy little Mudblood!"

"Fine!" Hermione screamed huffily. She stood up, brushed some dirt off her bathrobe and departed back into the house, leaving a dumbstuck Malfoy gaping at her once more.

_Oh for the love of Merlin_, Draco thought, _how the hell did I get into such a mess! Now I have to apologize to Granger!_

"Oi! Mud-Granger! You can't just leave me here to die!" Draco shouted.

"Just watch me!" Hermione called over her shoulder angrily. _That spoiled git! Who does he think he is! Calling me 'Mudblood' then expecting me to nurse his spoiled ass!_

Draco sighed. All of a sudden, a wave of nausea took over him and he collapsed to the ground with a 'thud!'

Hermione heard him fall and stopped promptly.

_What am I doing! Keep walking!_ She commanded her feet, but nothing moved. _Oh Merlin, well if I'm going to be a Healer one day, I should help him…_

With hesitation, she proceeded back to her awaiting patient.

Draco was not unconscious, but he felt as if he was going to vomit everything inside out.

Hermione bent down towards him and placed her hand on his bloody forehead.

"You're getting very warm," she said, mostly to herself.

"Women and their stupid mood-swings…" Draco muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Hermione said testily while taking off her bathrobe. Draco seemed wide awake.

"Granger, are you stripping for me?" Draco smirked, ignoring her question.

"In your dreams, ferret boy. I'm wrapping this around you, unless you want me to drag you by the arm into my house?" She asked hopefully.

"As tempting as that sounds," He yawned, "I'd rather have your filthy germs on be than to dislocate my precious arm."

"Well I suggest you shut up then, before something else gets dislocated too." She motioned to his crotch. Draco glared at her, but that turned into a smirk.

"That eager to get down my pants?" He sneered. Hermione ignored him and continued wrapping him up in her bathrobe.

"There, done!" She exclaimed as she stood up to examine her work. She smirked. Wow…

Draco looked nothing like a person anymore. Well, he didn't look like a man anymore…The fluffy pink robe made him look like a batty old lady.

_Only if I had pink slippers and a camera_, Hermione thought.

She heaved him onto her shoulders and helped him into her house. For once, he didn't object, and she was quite surprised at this.

When they got up to Hermione's room, (Draco complaining loudly about how she purposely tripped him while going up the staircases, then slamming him into her door), there was an unfamiliar brown barn owl sitting on her desk.

_I wonder how I could have missed it_, Hermione wondered as she placed Draco 'gently' on her bed. Ignoring him completely, she went over and detached the letter from the owl's leg.

She walked over to her bed and found Draco trying to fight off an angry Crookshanks, who seemed to find his furry bathrobe very intimidating. Hermione found this highly amusing. She took her furry ginger colored cat off Draco and placed him on the floor.

With an angry huff, Crookshanks escaped and hid under the bed.

"Who's that letter from Granger, is it from Darling Weasel? Or Saint Potty?" Draco scoffed. Hermione turned beet red at the mention of Ron.

"That is none of your business Malfoy. Maybe I should just put you in the loos and flush you down the toilet." Hermione said crossly while untying the ribbon on the letter.

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm pretty sure you got Harry's letter. So I was wondering, what do you reckon? We have to persuade him to come to Bill and Fleur's wedding, so we'll discuss it there. We'll pick you up on July 17th at around 5-ish. Mail me back about what's been going on!_

_Ron_

"So it _was_ Darling Ronnie, hmm?" Draco smirked. Hermione blushed even harder.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy. I'm going to reply to this and I'll have to explain some things to my parents." Hermione said. "And Ron too…" She added as an afterthought.

_Ron,_

_I'm fine here. Owls aren't safe, so I'll tell you at the wedding. Guess who I found today, Malfoy. He was almost dead when I found him in my backyard. I'm keeping him with me. Git. Don't worry, I'm not hurt. I'll elaborate when I see you._

_Hermione_

She tied the letter on the owl's leg and the second owl took off into the crack of dawn.

Hermione yawned and Draco looked at her amusingly.

"What?" She inquired.

"Oh nothing Granger. I'm just imagining what your Muddy parents will say when they see me." He stated.

"That can wait till the sun is up." Hermione said.

"Now tell me, where the bloody hell are you going to sleep?" Draco asked, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"ME! This is _my_ house, _my_ room and _my bed!_" She exclaimed, outraged.

"Well, I am your guest, a Pureblood _and_ a Malfoy. Malfoys get what they want." Draco said casually.

"That's thick Malfoy. Oh and you forgot, you're also a Death Eater." Hermione said nastily.

Draco paled.

"Watch what you say, Granger." He threatened. "I may be a lot of things, but a Death Eater isn't one of them."

Hermione ran out of words. She merely glared at him and he returned the favor by glaring right back.

None of them said anything for several minutes until an owl's hoot got both of their attention.

The brown barn owl was flying back to Hermione's house.

It swooped through the windows and landed on the chestnut colored table once more. Hermione ran to it and quickly scanned the letter.

_Hermione,_

_WHAT! Malfoy's with you! Bloody hell! The Order's going to go crazy because of this! Hermione, we've got to get you out of there! He's a Death Eater! You might be in danger! Please mail me back and tell me what's going on!_

_Ron_

_(p.s. Ginny says hi)_

Hermione sighed. She new Ron would overreact.

"What's the matter, Weasel's worried sick because his Dear Mudblood is with me? Or is he simply jealous?" Draco said.

Hermione ignored him and proceeded in writing her letter.

_Ron,_

_I've told you, I'm fine! Tell the Order that too, or I'll send a Howler. For the record, Malfoy isn't a Death Eater. Or at least that's what I reckon. Hello Ginny._

_Hermione_

"'That's what I reckon'. You've got to be kidding me!" Draco laughed. "But little Granger is sticking up for me, I'm flattered!" He said that part with sarcasm.

"Bugger off Malfoy. Why don't you just go back to your _darling mother_ and leave me alone!" Hermione requested, irritated.

Draco's expression became cold.

"My mother's dead…" He mumbled. He had no idea why he was telling her this.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Hermione asked, seriously. Draco cleared his throat.

"I said, my mother died. The Dark Lord killed her last night in front of me." He explained, not meeting her eyes.

Hermione was speechless. The sun was fully up now and the alarm clock on Hermione's bedside table read that it was nearing six o'clock.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." Hermione apologized, and she meant it. "That's why you're so hurt."

"That's right…" Draco said, but then he realized that he was having a civil conversation with the Mudblood. "I don't need your pity, Granger." He added, a bit nastier than he intended.

"No, look. I know how you feel. My parents are dead." She explained. Draco looked up.

"But you just said…" He sputtered.

"The parents that I mentioned aren't my…er..._blood_ parents. They adopted me. They're Pureblooded, you know? My real parents weren't, but when _they_ went to the adoption center and saw me, they knew that I was a witch and took me in." Hermione explained, sadly.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

All of a sudden, their civil conversation was interrupted by a knock on Hermione's door, followed by a brunette in her forties walking in.

"Hermione, dear, oh Merlin!" She gasped at the sight of Draco. A look of surprise changed into a look of horror and hate.

"Y-You…" She pointed at Draco. "You're a-a Ma-Malfoy…" She sputtered, horrified.


	4. Chapter 4: Serving the Slytherin Prince

**Chapter 4: Serving the Slytherin Prince**

Whimpering, Hermione's mother pointed at Draco with shaking hands. Her horrified look was replaced by a look of realization.

Hermione's mother clapped her hands over her mouth and retreated back towards the walls horrified at the fact that Draco Malfoy was in her daughter's room.

She glared at Hermione accusingly. Hermione looked at her mom bewildered, oblivious to the fact that she was sending daggers in her direction.

"Cygne, Cina…Mom? What's going on? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, looking from Malfoy to her mother.

"Hermione…What the bloody hell is going on here! Why is _fuck_ he doing here! How did he get here! What is he doing here! What did are you doing with him! I don't want him in here! I don't want him near us! Get him out…OUT!" Cygne suddenly shouted angrily. She didn't usually cuss. Hermione was shocked beyond words.

_How on Earth does _my mother_ know Draco Malfoy!_ She wondered sternly. Her head snapped back to Draco.

"Malfoy, how do you know my mother!" She exclaimed, bewildered.

"Wh-What? I don't know this woman!" Draco shouted, outraged. She glared at him. Hermione looked back at her mother.

"Cina, how do you know Malfoy?" She asked anxiously. Hermione's mother winced at his name, panting heavily from shouting previously. She calmed down a bit and her breathing eased. Cygne took a deep breath and…

"I have never wanted to tell you this Hermione. I never wanted to tell anyone. I wanted to forget this and live a new and happy life." She sighed. "Juan and I took you into our family because we wanted to keep you safe. If you knew who we were, or at least, who _I_ am, you'd never want to live with me. Just promise me, Hermione, don't think of me badly when I'm finished."

"I promise." Hermione assured her, her voice shaking with anxiety. Draco found the mother-daughter conversation rather amusing. He smirked. Draco cleared his throat and that brought both women back to Earth.

Hermione and her mother both glared at him.

"My name isn't Cygne Jane Oxbridge." Cygne started slowly. "It's actually Cygne Serpiente Malfoy. I am a Pureblooded Malfoy."

At the mention of the name Malfoy, both Hermione and Draco had cold chills go up and down their spines.

"I-I don't understand…That can't be right." Hermione stuttered after recovering from the shock.

"For once, I'll agree with the Mud-Granger." Draco drawled lazily, but you can sense the anxiousness in him.

"His damn grandfather or great-grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy," Hermione's mother motioned to Draco, glaring at him, "was _my_ father." Cygne explained, her voice shaking. Both of the teens' eyes were as round as Galleons.

"Apparently I was '_an accident_'. I wasn't suppose to be born into the Malfoy family because I was not born a lad. Seeing as though I was a girl, they sent me off to an orphanage and claimed that they didn't want anything to do with me anymore, just because I couldn't carry on the Malfoy name. I would have been killed. I was born along with Lucius Malfoy. He's my twin. They kept him because he would become the heir to the Malfoy throne." She continued with little sobs.

"Wait a minute," Draco started, "You're my father's lost blood-traitor sister! He's told me about you, about how you betrayed the Malfoys and the Dark Lord and went to the light side! And how you lived among Mudbloods and other filth! Merlin's beard, _you're_ my _aunt_!" He exclaimed, horrified.

"Yes, but I'm not finished." Cygne said calmly, but the rage was creeping up her neck. She flushed at the mention of Mudbloods.

Hermione stood there speechless.

"Abraxas tried to look for me once, but he didn't know that it was me. I was in the same orphanage as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Tom Marvolo Riddle, that was his name. I saw an old man come in, Professor Dumbledore, and asked him to attend Hogwarts. I remembered that I was in a little grey tunic, peering in by the door. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named noticed me. He glared at me and my air circulation was instantly cut off and I blacked out. I woke up in my tiny little bedroom with a sly voice in my head that hissed 'Cygne Malfoy'." Her voiced was muffled with raw tears and she mumbled something that neither of them could hear.

"Cina, here, drink this." Hermione handed her mother a cup of water while Draco just sat on her bed, scratching his chin absentmindedly and unintentionally petting a purring Crookshanks, who somehow was sitting on his lap without having Malfoy complain about it.

The sun had fully risen now, but none of them noticed. After making a loud trumpeting noise with her nose and a tissue, Cygne continued her story.

"I got older and I went into hiding because I knew that one day _they_ would try to look for me, either to rejoin the family or to join the Death Eaters. But I wanted neither of those things, so I went to Dumbledore for help. He promised me shelter at Hogwarts for the first summer and then I was on my own. Dumbledore taught me lots of defensive counter-curses and ancient magic while I was there." She sighed.

"That summer was the best summer of my life. I met Juan and he was basically in the same case that I was. He is the son of Amycus Senior, and the cousin of Fenrir Greyback." Hermione gasped, horrified at the fact that her step-dad was the son of a well known Death Eater and the cousin of the ferocious man-eating werewolf. "We decided to go into hiding together. But then, our lives turned for the worst. The Death Eaters, including Lucius, came for a lovely little visit at around July 31st. Juan and I fled from the house but everything we owned, except for our wands, were broken and destroyed. Lucius knew that it was I who lived there. The Dark Mark was set over our house…"

Draco stared at Cygne like she was a mad man that needed to be put into St. Mungo's.

"Juan and I had a daughter." Cygne said, almost inaudible. Hermione's cinnamon eyes widened, if possible, larger than they were before.

Loud sobs shook the bedroom, and footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Suddenly, a raven haired man in his forties popped into the room.

"Hermione, I thought I –" He stopped abruptly when he saw Cygne, Hermione and Draco. Realization took over him when he identified the mysterious person in his adopted daughter's room.

"Oh my Lord…" He whispered. "Hermione! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS _HE_ DOING HERE!"

"Dad, Mom, I can explain everything." Hermione sputtered.

"THEN START EXPLAINING! Why is your mother crying! His family made our lives a living Hell!" Juan bellowed.

"I was trying to sleep after sending some owls to Ron and Harry. Then I looked in our backyard and someone was lying on the ground." Hermione said, skipping the part about her nightmare. "I ran outside and it was him and I took him back inside because of all of those injuries." She motioned to his face.

"Is this some sick joke? Are you trying to get to us through Hermione? Did Lucius send you?" Juan asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No. My father's in Azkaban. And believe me, I'm not here by choice." Draco explained, somewhat harshly. "Surrounded by filthy Mudbloods and blood-traitors…" He muttered.

"Alright! OUT! GET OUT! No one's making you stay!" Juan shouted.

Draco tried to stand up, but his legs were bruised from the curses that hit them and he fell back onto Hermione's bed helplessly.

"Juan, we should let him stay. He just lost his mother and he's so injured." Cygne inquired.

_Merlin's beard, how does she know?_ Draco wondered.

"I'm well trained in Leglimency." Cygne explained. Seeing the look on Draco's face, she said, "Okay, I'll stop."

"Cina! How do you know he's not a Death Eater like his good for nothing father! Just because_ Narcissa _was your best mate doesn't mean you favor her bloody son!" Juan persisted, slightly annoyed.

Cygne walked slowly to Draco and lifted his left sleeve up. Besides the purple bruises that covered his arm, it was perfectly normal, not branded with the Dark Mark at all.

"Wait, you were my mother's best mate?" Draco asked, startled.

"Mhm, Narcissa and I were inseparable at school. We both went to Beauxbatons, until she met Lucius and left." Cina snarled at the mention of her brother.

"Lucius should die. I don't care if you're his son and listening to everything I say, but _he should die_." Cygne barked angrily.

"He use to beat my mother." Draco said quietly. "I'm glad that son-of-a-bitch is in Azkaban."

Hermione, Juan, and Cygne all looked at Malfoy, surprised at the fact that he would talk about his father like that.

"He killed our daughter." Cygne said. Her face was covered with a tissue once more. Juan paled, but he decided to tell the story.

"It was July 31st. The Death Eaters raided our house, following He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's orders. Lucius was among them and he saw Cygne and I escape with our four-year-old daughter, Armonia. He followed us and cornered us. He tortured Monie until she died. In front of us. We were wandless at that moment. We watched her die. We watched Lucius kill our own damn daughter. Just before he finished her off, he said. 'Say bye to your uncle, Armonia.' And he killed her." Juan explained, spitting every word with venom.

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth and Draco's eyes widened with shock. All eyes were on Draco, wondering what his reactions would be.

"I know you're not like him, Draco." Cygne said between sobs.

Draco's mouth was so dry that he needed to cough a few times before speaking again.

"That's right, I'm not." He agreed.

"Hermione, get the guest room set up for Draco. He's going to be staying with us. I'd like to get to know Narcissa's only child." Cygne said.

"But Mom-" Hermione objected.

"You heard your mother." Juan said sternly. "While you do that, I'm going to make you kids some breakfast and we can talk more later."

Draco was enjoying the fact that Granger was being commanded around by her parents to do _his_ dirty work and prepare things for him! Boy, life was goooood.

"What are you smirking at, ferret?" Hermione glared at Draco.

"Hermione, watch your mouth!" Cygne said sternly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to prepare for her highness, Draco Effing Malfoy.

Meanwhile back in her room, Cgyne was having a conversation with Draco.

"How was Narcissa for these past years, Draco?" She asked curiously, but friendly all the same.

Draco was surprised at the tone of her voice. She was about to murder him five minutes ago and now they're talking about Draco's mother like they were old friends. _Is she pregnant? Is that why she's mood-swinging?_ Draco wondered.

Cygne smirked the Malfoy trademark smirk.

"Yes, Draco, I'm pregnant, but don't tell Hermione." Cgyne laughed. Draco was surprised at this; Malfoys never laughed, unless it was something sinister that they were laughing at.

"Err…Bloody hell, how should I start this," Draco wondered aloud. "My mother wasn't happy. She wasn't allowed to hug me or show any kind of affection when Lucius was around. He always beat her and she only owled me when I was at school without him knowing."

Cygne smiled sadly and said: "Lucius was such a bastard, a _clueless_ bastard that is worth less than dung."

Draco nodded his head slowly.

"So, what's the relationship between you and Hermione?" Cgyne asked curiously. Boy, this woman was annoying. Draco flushed at the fact that Cgyne thought that there was something going on with him and Granger.

"Nothing! I. Loath. Her. She. Loathes. Me. She's a know-it-all Mudblood and I'm the Slytherin Sex God in Hogwarts. She's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Her best –"

"Okay, I get the point, Draco." Cgyne said, annoyed. "Please don't use that kind of language in this house."

Thoughts of his sixth year and the beginning of his terrible summer came flooding back into Draco's mind.

"_Please do not use that offensive word in front of me." Dumbledore had said._

_Draco gave a harsh laugh._

"_You care about me saying 'Mudblood' when I'm about to kill you?" he had asked so carelessly._

Draco shook his head, trying to get those unforgettable memories out of his head. Cgyne saw this.

"Draco," Cgyne said sympathetically. "I know you're nothing like your father. It's not too late to come to the Light Side. I can arrange everything, and the Order of the Phoenix will help you. We'll protect you."

"No one can help me." Draco said stubbornly. "The Dark Lord already killed my mother. It won't be long before he comes out into the open and tortures me until I have no brains left. _No one_ can protect me from him. I'm alone."

"Draco, we can protect you. You are never alone. You'll always –"

"That's what everyone says!" Draco shouted, frustrated at the fact that the woman was not listening to a single word that he was saying. "That I'm not alone, I wasn't, but now I AM! NO ONE CAN HELP ME!"

"Draco," Cgyne said, still with that calm tone, but with an edge to it. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's worst fear and the only thing that can defeat him is love."

"I thought the only thing that could save him was the Boy-Who-Lived or Golden Boy or Saint Potty, whatever they clal him." Draco asked impatiently.

"It indeed is Harry Potter, but love can make him weak. It can defeat him." Cgyne explained wisely. Draco thought that he saw a hint of twinkle that reminded him so much of the powerful wizard with the long white beard.

Knowing that he couldn't win against the other stubborn Malfoy, he came to a conclusion.

"Alright, I'll go with the Order thing. But none of them would accept the fact that I've changed, and it'll be impossible for me to be civil with Mudbloods and Blood-traitors and other filth." Draco stated.

Cgyne frowned and said: "We'll have to change your attitude. And you will obey. Don't worry, they won't shut you out. Hermione won't at least. She's a lovely girl actually, you just don't know her and you judge her because she's a '_Mudblood_'" She said that part with sarcasm.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two started fancying each other." Cgyne said dreamily. Draco gagged on air. She _obviously_ didn't know what was happening in Hogwarts. They were both oblivious to the fact that Hermione was outside of her room, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Hermione thought that it would be a good time to go in. She strolled into the room, acting like as if she heard nothing about the fact that her mother was imagining _her_ fancying Bloody _Malfoy_.

"Hermione dear, all done cleaning up the guest room?" Cgyne asked her daughter.

"Yes." Hermione mumbled.

"Good, good. Hermione," She motioned to her daughter to come over. "Help me get Draco in there."

Hermione grudgingly obeyed, but an idea popped into her head and she smirked.

"You know, there was something rattling in the closet. I think it was a Boggart." Hermione said snidely.

Draco's eyes widened with shock and a soft whimper came out of his mouth.

Cgyne glared at her daughter before saying something.

"Don't worry Draco, _Hermione_ will help you get rid of it, seeing as though she is such a _smart witch_." Cgyne said, lips curling.

"But I –" Hermione sputtered.

"You can use my wand, they can't detect underage magic if you do." Cgyne said calmly.

"Fine." Hermione muttered.

Draco smirked and a tiny laugh escaped his lips. Both mother and daughter looked at him strangely. Hermione was going to retort when her mother said loudly, "Careful with the door! You don't want to hurt Draco even more!"

"On the contrary…" Hermione said quietly. Draco glared at her accusingly. Cgyne and Hermione brought Draco to the minuscule but comfy looking bed and set him down.

"Hermione, seeing as though you want to be a Healer when you leave Hogwarts, he will be your first patient." Cgyne assigned.

"But we're going to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding on July seventeenth!" Hermione exclaimed, bewildered.

"That's right, and that is when we'll get him to meet all the Order members and tell him the situation. So he bettered be well nursed by then." Cgyne retorted smartly.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Draco both exclaimed loudly.

"We're taking him!"

"You're bringing me!" Hermione and Draco both shouted at the same time.

"Yes," Cgyne said smugly. At that precise moment, Juan brought up a tray of delicious smelling eggs and bacon.

"Here Mal-Draco, your breakfast is here." He said soothingly.

"Oh Merlin! My family's gone insane! Giving him a bedroom, serving him food!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated.

"We're not insane Hermione," Cgyne assured her, "the war is coming dear, and we need to be prepared. You two are going to play a very important role in this battle. It was foreseen in a prophecy on the day you were born Hermione."

"Merlin's beard," Hermione said, "this can't be happening!"

"Draco, why don't you say something?" Cgyne asked.

"Err…Breakfast looks good?" Draco said weakly. Cgyne smiled and Juan laughed shakily.

"Come on Hermione, let's let him eat. Draco, ring this bell if you need Hermione's help." Cgyne said, placing a tiny golden bell on the table beside the bed.

Draco nodded curtly. Glaring at him, Hermione left the room, followed by her cheery parents.

Draco sighed. _A prophecy that involves me and Granger?_ He wondered. _That can't be good._

He looked at the tiny bell on the table and smirked.

Hermione Granger was going to be Draco Malfoy's personal slave for the rest of the week.

Life was good.


	5. Chapter 5: Zee Wedding and More

**I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to get this up! But R&R and Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Zee Wedding and More**

"MALFOY! GET YOUR FURRY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hermione Granger shouted at the top of her lungs.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! Do _NOT_ use that kind of language in this house! Especially when we have a guest here!" Cgyne scolded.

'But Mum!" Hermione whined, "We'll be late for Bill and Fleur's wedding! The Twins said they would pick us up at 5:00 SHARP! And it's already 4:58!"

"Alright, alright, go fetch him." Cgyne sighed. _What am I going to do with her..._

It was July 17th, and the Oxbridges/Granger/Malfoys were having a fit. Fred and George Weasley were about to arrive any second to take them to a very important wedding and the unfortunate guest of honor is still in his bedroom, (probably perfecting his hair.)

Hermione stomped up the stairs as fast as her feet could take her. (It was rather hard with what she was wearing.) She was in a beautiful lavender gown that Cgyne had picked out for her. The material was the finest of silk and the dress reached her knees. It was classy and sexy, and it showed off her thin frame. (A bit too thin; her hip bones stood out like a peacock in a herd of sheep.) On her feet were little glass heels that made her look like she came out of a fairytale.

"Malfoy!" Hermione banged on the door. No reply. Hermione was rather pissed off. She remembered the past week of torture. Draco rang the bell every five minutes for every damn thing. _Fluff my pillows_, he commanded, _my water's cold, this telly thing is annoying me, give me fresh air._ Every freaking thing.

"ARRRGH! God damn it, Malfoy! Hurry up!" Hermione screamed, her face blood red from her anger.

Closing her eyes, Hermione banged on the door three more times, but on the third time, instead of hitting the hard wooden door, she hit something that felt very much like a chest. She opened her eyes. Standing in front of her stood Draco Malfoy, dressed in a forest green collared shirt with black robes to match. His blonde locks fell casually in his eyes and it gave him a dangerous look. He was also wearing his disgusting trademark smirk with one blond eyebrow raised.

Hermione found herself starring into his icy gray eyes that many girls found 'dreamy'. Draco cleared his throat and Hermione flushed. She regained her posture and looked at him accusingly.

"We're LATE, Malfoy! Why did you take so long anyway!" Hermione glared at him.

"I was perfecting my hair. I, unlike you, care about what I look like. And I, unlike you, am very poised and have the ability to flatter people." Draco smirked. At that moment, the door bell rang about fifty times. Hermione rolled her eyes and retreated down the stairs.

Draco took that chance to take a good look at Hermione's backside. _She may be a Mudblood_, Draco thought snidely, _but I'm still a guy. I have hormones._

Hermione opened the front door to reveal two bright and cheery men dressed in magenta colored robes. She couldn't help but to laugh at Fred and George's choice of clothing.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" Fred asked, grinning broadly.

"Your robes..." She managed to choke out between giggles. "They're so odd…"

"No, no, my dear," Fred chimed, smirking, "They're what's_ in _right now."

"Yeah, believe me, we'll fit in." George said with a wink. "Aren't these robes flattering?"

"If you ask me Weasley, they look horribly revolting." Came a snide voice behind Hermione.

"Hey George, look what the cat dragged in." Fred retorted, mock angrily. Draco Malfoy appeared from the shadows.

"I'd love to kick your ass Malfoy, but if we don't get to the wedding, Fleur vill bite all ove our heeds ovff." George said, mimicking Fleur.

"Let's go, hold on, I'll go get my parents." Hermione replied.

"No need, they're already seated comfortably inside _our_ lovely flying Ford." Fred said with an emphasis on 'our'.

"Alright, let's go!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Draco rolled his eyes. She locked the front door with a wave of her wand and skipped across the lawn. Fred and George exchanged glances.

Draco took one look at the beat-up Ford and his lips curled with disgust. Nevertheless, he grudgingly went inside and sat between his aunt and Hermione. The car was rather spacey.

No one spoke and the silence was rather awkward. The Order members already knew that Draco Malfoy was going to be joining them during this ceremonious event. None of them were very flattered, but after questioning Albus Dumbledore on whether it was safe or not, (Dumbledore's painting said that he trusted Draco), they agreed grudgingly.

When they finally arrived at The Burrow, their vision became blurred. All they could see was the color pink. Everything was pink. _Every God damn thing._

There were pink roses beautifully spread across the lawn. The gazebo was painted pink and the cherubs that floated happily above the ceremony were pink as well. The fence that was once white had been dyed pink as well. Against all odds, The Burrow itself was also pink. Hermione gaped and she finally realized what George meant when he said that they'll fit in.

"See what I mean, Hermione?" Fred asked, turning around in his seat.

"Your robes are so odd!" Mocked George in a false high-pitched voice.

Hermione and her parents burst out laughing and Draco was left sitting there, looking bewildered at the people surrounding him.

"Alright, alright, stop laughing and get out of the car!" Fred said, mock-angrily.

Hermione's parents smiled and literally pushed Hermione and Draco out. Hermione lost her balance and because of the shoes that she was wearing, she toppled over and was just about to fall when strong arms grabbed her from behind.

Draco almost dropped her that second, but he didn't. He slowly pushed her back to her feet and retreated backwards. He saw that her neck was already turning red and Draco couldn't help but to smirk.

"I do believe you owe me one, Granger…" Draco drawled, his ears turning a bit pink. Hermione turned around and her face was beet red.

"Ermm.." Hermione stuttered, looking at her feet. "Thanks, Malfoy…"

At that moment, two teenage boys arrived and attacked Hermione in a bone-crushing hug, literally pushing Draco onto the ground.

"HERMIONE!" A very excited Ronald Weasley screamed while Harry Potter jumped excitedly beside them. When Ron let Hermione go, his face was redder than her's from a few minutes ago.

"RON! HARRY!" Hermione screeched, the embarrassing moment with Draco long forgotten. "Harry! I can't believe you came! Your letter sounded like a will! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Yeah, well, ask Ron what he did to get me here." Harry said. Hermione turned to the scarlet colored Ron.

"So, I went with Dad in those special Ministry cars that they lent us, right? And we arrived at the Durselfat's at 5:00 sharp, and Harry was in his room talking to his owl – Ahaaaaa…" Ron said, laughing.

"Continue…" Hermione inquired, a bit disgusted.

"So, Dad was trying to be careful in case of Death Eaters so he slowly opens the front door with his wand and creeps inside. I followed him and Harry's hippo of a cousin thought he was a robber so he gets the sandwich club that he was eating and charges at Dad with it. He trips and Dad lands on top of him and bounces off and collided into Harry's uncle and his uncle fell backwards and squash Harry's aunt – AHAHA…" Ron laughed, unable to control himself. "Harry comes down the stairs thinking that it was You-Know-Who and shouts: '_STUPEXPEILIACIO!_" which probably was three curses stuck together and he flies back up the stairs because the curse backfired."

Hermione didn't find this funny, but she found Ron and Harry rolling on the ground hooting with laughter verry amusing. Draco stood up carefully, patting his sore bottom and looked at the two boys, his lips curling.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Standupbeforeyougetyourdressrobesdirtyyouneedthemforseventhyear!" A very angry Mrs. Weasley shouted, charging at her son.

"Uh oh…" Ron stood up quickly and brushed the dirt off of his robes. Draco smirked. _Little poor Weasel can't afford a new dress robe and he has to wear a _pink_ one at Hogwarts…_

Draco laughed and everyone's attention was turned to him. He instantly regretted laughing.

Hermione sighed.

"Everyone, Draco Malfoy; Draco Malfoy, everyone." Hermione explained sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Harry and Ron rolled up their sleeves, taking their wands out, and Draco sneered.

"Like you'd dare to pick up a fight here and now." Draco challenged.

"Why you little son-of-a –" Ron started.

"RONALD! That is no way to speak to our guest!" Mrs. Weasley barked. "Put those wands away."

Harry and Ron reluctantly obeyed.

"Do NOT hurt Hermione. Understand?" Harry warned.

"Oh come off it Harry! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Come on everyone, we have half an hour, let's go meet the groom and the bride." Cgyne said calmly, ushering Hermione to towards the bride's tent.

"Let's go you lot." Mrs. Weasley said curtly.

Draco hastened to obey and Juan noticed.

"Come on, Draco." He said in a fake cheery tone. Draco sighed, stuck his hands into his pockets, and followed his uncle.

Hermione followed her mother to a very bright magenta colored tent. She went inside, caught a glimpse of flaming red hair and was promptly knocked over.

"HERMIONE!" Fifteen year-old Ginny Weasley screeched at the top of her lungs. Hermione hugged her friend back.

"How _are_ you? Have you been furious with me because I didn't write any letters? How are your parents? Did you see any Death Eaters? Oh, good afternoon Mrs. Oxbridge!" Ginny said excitedly, waving at Hermione's mother.

"Hello Ginny, please tell me, where is the bride?" Cgyne asked politely.

"I'm right 'ere!" Fleur Delacour sang happily. She was sitting in front of a dressing mirror, putting make up on her already beautiful face.

"Fleur, darling! You look beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley said heartily. Ever since the Greyback accident, Mrs. Weasley has been warmer towards her daughter-to-be.

"Thank you." Fleur said happily, but her face turned into a face of horror.

"AH MON DIEU! Where eez my bouquet? Where eez eet?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered a quick 'be right back' to Hermione. She handed Fleur the bouquet of pale pink roses and Fleur's eyes promptly filled with tears.

"Oh, Geenny! Thank you so much for 'elping moi! I am so happy zat you're going to be my seester-in-law soon!" Fleur grabbed Ginny and pulled her into a hug and kissed both of her cheeks soundly. Ginny patted her back awkwardly.

When she went back to her friend, Hermione was giggling.

"Remind me to _never_ to do that again…" Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione regained her posture and looked at what Fleur had made Ginny wear: A pale pink strapless dress that was made of the same silky material that Hermione had on. There were tiny white flowers in her hair. It was perfect. Hermione picked at the flowers.

"Well, at least there's one thing that's not too pink…" Hermione muttered. "Ginny, Harry's going to die when he sees you in this!"

Ginny blushed. "Remember? We're not together anymore…"

Hermione was just about to object when the tent door opened and a very pink person came walking in.

"TONKS!" Ginny squealed excitedly. Tonks's hair was vivid pink and she was in a pink gown. On her finger was an engagement band.

"Hey, Red! Hey, Hermione! Is it just me, or is it a little pink in here?" Tonks asked and the girls giggled.

"Tonks, did Professor Lupin propose?" Hermione asked interestedly.

For once, Tonks blushed.

"Yes, he did. It was very sweet." Tonks's nose accidentally turned magenta and the girls laughed.

"Alright eeverybody! Zee veeding is about to start!" A man's voice shouted from outside.

"Okay, papa!" A little girl about twelve answered. She was wearing the same dress as Ginny.

"Hello Gabrielle!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully and led the girls outside.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, "Where am I sitting during the wedding?"

"With your parents of course! Look, there they are!" Ginny pointed to Hermione's parents standing with a certain blond boy. Ginny winked and Hermione groaned.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Ginny! Good luck!" Hermione hugged Ginny and Fleur before departing.

"She looks beautiful!" Juan exclaimed.

"Bill's a lucky man." Cgyne agreed.

"Where are they going for their honeymoon?" Hermione asked as they walked to their seats.

"I'm not sure…" Cgyne said, scratching her chin.

"It won't matter as long as he keep her in bed…" Draco said snidely.

Hermione glared at him. "You're so cocky, Malfoy."

They sat down and the ceremony began. The organs started to play.

Fleur and her father walked down the aisle to the awaiting Bill who stood with his valiant red hair tied in a ponytail. His dress shirt was pink as well. He looked nervous.

Mr. Weasley stood in front of his son and his daughter in law and said the words that will bind them together forever.

"Do you, Bill Weasley, take Fleur Delacour as your wife through sick, hardships and finally until death?"

"I do." He answered as he put the ring on her finger.

"And you, Ms. Delacour?" Mr. Weasley looked at Fleur.

"I do, I do, I do, I DO!" Fleur said, tears pouring down her face. They held hands.

With a wave of the wand, a bright pink light shot up twenty feet into the air and into the couple's hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley! Bill, you may now kiss your bride." Bill kissed Fleur hungrily.

Hermione felt her own tears pouring down her face, not just because of the wedding, but also because of the thought that she might never be able to have her own wedding.

As usual, Draco Malfoy played the role of the cold hearted bastard with no emotions. He thought that it was rather amusing to see people cry for such silly things. The thought of his mother came up and tears welled up in his eyes. He turned away from the wedding.

After the wedding ceremony, the seats were taken away and the floor was cleared for the dance and refreshments.

Slow, romantic music started to play and couples started to dance.

Bill and Fleur hung onto each other like there was no tomorrow, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley danced happily, Ron swung Gabrielle around like a little girl and to the far corner, Harry held onto Ginny like a dying man.

"Come on, Hermione, it's time to dance." Cgyne encouraged, grabbing Juan and pushing Draco towards her.

"With HIM?" Hermione asked, outraged.

"Yes, I do believe it's time you two started getting along." Cgyne said. It was not a request; it was a command.

Draco sighed and led Hermione to the dance floor. Hermione grimaced and unfortunately, Draco noticed.

"Granger, it's not like I'm enjoying it." Draco said, putting his hands on her waist.

"Fine Malfoy, just don't be perverted." She said.

Hermione sighed and let her arms drape on Draco's shoulders.

_A moment like this…Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this…_

Many people were beginning to stare at the odd couple. Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic and furious looks and Ginny sent her a wink for the second time that evening.

Draco was feeling a bit drowsy._ I can't believe I have to dance with Granger. Ahh, her arms feel so nice on my shoulders._

He suddenly jerked awake and stared into those cinnamon eyes.

Hermione stared into those icy pools of grey. _His eyes are so cold…but his hands are so warm…_

The song finished and there was an awkward silence between them.

Everyone got new dancing partners except for the newly-weds and Harry and Ginny.

Hermione danced with Ron, and she wished that it would never end even though she winced every time he stepped on her feet. Draco was requested to dance with Gabrielle.

After the dance and refreshments, the new Mr. And Mrs. Weasley departed for Merlin knows where to do Merlin knows what.

The guests were invited inside The Burrow for some tea. They sat down in the drawing room and sat comfortably on the love seats.

Hermione flipped through the _Evening Prophet_ while sipping her tea and everyone was quiet. Even Draco was silently sipping his tea, which was a surprise to everyone. He was thinking about the dance earlier with Granger.

Hermione flipped the page of the Prophet.

All of a sudden, she spat her tea out and dropped her teacup.

"What's happened Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concerned.

"Mer-Merlin's beard!" Hermione said, horrified.

"What, anyone we know dead?" Ron asked casually.

"YES!" Hermione shouted, ironically. At that moment several others spat out the tea that they were about to drink and several other teacups smashed.

"WHO WAS IT?" Harry asked, horrified. _Please don't let it be…_

"Cho. Cho Chang." Hermione said, paling.

**_YOU-KNOW-WHO'S FIRST VICTIM OF THE SUMMER_**

_Reporter: Rita Skeeter_

_As everyone knows, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and his first attack was on a recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardr;, Cho Chang. The eighteen year-old was spotted shopping near London, England with other school mates._

"_She just left us for a few minutes to go to the loos!" A horrified nineteen year-old Marietta Edgecombe explained. "An-and when she didn't come out, we went to check on her and she was d-dead! Surrounded by a pool of b-blood! With the Dark Mark hanging over her head!"_

_Back in Chang's sixth year at Hogwarts, she was dating none other than the boy-who-wouldn't-die, Harry Potter, so that made her a high candidate for You-Know-Who._

"_This is a dreadful tragedy," Sobbed Chang's mother, "If she wasn't dating that boy, she'd still be alive…"_

Everyone gasped and looked expectantly at Harry.

"Wait, wait! There's more!" Hermione said between sobs.

_Ministry officials searched the victim's body and nothing was reported missing except for a precious item that was kept within a wooden box with the engravings 'Rowanda Ravenclaw' on the lid._

"_She bought that at that antique store in Diagon Alley today. The box contained Ravenclaw's spectacles." Miss Edgecombe explained after she was questioned about the disappearance of the item._

_Meanwhile, back at the Ministry…_

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. They were probably thinking along the same lines.

"Hand me the Prophet, dear." Mrs. Weasley said calmly and Hermione obeyed.

"Mom, can we be excused?" Hermione asked her mother.

"Oh, of course." Cgyne said, surprised.

The Golden Trio quickly finished their tea and scrambled out into the hallway and climbed up the stairs to Ron's room. After Hermione quietly closed the door, a dead silence followed.

"Soo…" Ron said anxiously.

"Inside that box was definitely…" Hermione started.

"A Horcrux, I know." Harry finished for her with a grim expression.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts?

**Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts?**

"Harry, you must go back to Hogwarts!" Hermione urged.

Harry looked up at her, his emerald eyes so cold.

"I can't, Hermione. I really can't." He replied icily.

"Harry, Hermione's right, you have to go talk to Dumbledore about this!" Ron said, desperate to be in the conversation.

"No, I don't. I'm going to Godric's Hollow to find all the Horcruxes and I'll kill Voldemort. And that's that!" Harry said impatiently.

"Harry, you must not do that! You'll –" Hermione started.

"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Harry bellowed. "I'M IN THIS MYSELF. NO ONE IS HELPING ME. Not even you two…"

All of a sudden, the door burst open and another redhead came inside. Ginny sat down on Ron's bed and looked at Harry with teary eyes.

Harry glared at her.

"H-Harry…" Ginny muttered. "I-I have something to t-tell you all." She motioned to Ron and Hermione.

"What's up, Gin?" Ron asked curiously. Ginny looked at him. Hermione understood immediately.

"Uhm, Ron I think you should wait outside." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked, confused.

"Girl and Harry talk…" Hermione said.

"Alright…" Ron said suspiciously. He left the room and the door locked.

"Ginny?" Harry asked carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Harry, I don't know how to say this, but, but, but –" Ginny's voice was muffled again.

"But what, Ginny?" Harry said in a soft voice. Hermione was surprised, because the only time Harry used that tone of voice was when Hagrid had given him the photo album of his parents.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." Ginny finished, her eyes hollow.

"Wh-what?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

"I said I'm pregnant." Ginny said, more confident. Harry stared at her.

"I think that's great!" Hermione beamed. The ex-couple looked at her.

"I-I mean…" Hermione stuttered, embarrassed.

"Sorry to disturb this conversation," A voice came from the hallway. The door opened. "But the adults are calling you down, kids." Draco Malfoy said snidely. They glared at him.

"Go down and tell them we'll be down in a sec, and I'll give you a sucker candy." Hermione mocked.

"I'm not your owl, Granger." Draco drawled, leaving the room. The door clicked and it was silent once more.

"Harry…" Ginny looked up cautiously.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Oh, you two!" Hermione said, sounding close to tears. "What you have is so special! Cherish it! I mean, I can never have that with Ronald –" She froze.

Harry and Ginny looked up.

Hermione's face was covered with her hands. Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Harry, Hermione is right." Ginny said, somewhat apologetic.

"I-Ginny, I'm really sorry." Harry said. He stood up, strode over to her, tipped her chin up with two fingers and lowered himself until their lips touched.

Hermione looked at them, tears rolling off of her cheeks. She wore a weary looking smile.

When the couple finally took their lips of one another, they looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry gave her a shifty grin. She smiled back.

"Hormones." She said. Hermione stood up and left the room, not followed by Harry or Ginny.

She got downstairs and sat with the others. Minutes later, Harry and Ginny came downstairs, their hands entwined. Ginny was fiddling with her blouse, (the top three buttons were undone), and Harry was trying to fix his hair, (which was messier than it usually was.)

Hermione and Draco smirked knowingly and Ron just looked confused.

"Potter, Potter, Potter…" Malfoy scolded snidely. Harry glared at him.

"Kids, we have something to say." Cgyne announced.

Everyone looked at her.

"You're going back to Hogwarts sooner than you think." Mr. Weasley said.

"But I –" Harry interrupted, but he stopped after Ginny put her soft hands over his.

"The school is the safest for you all," Mr. Weasley continued. "Grimmauld Place isn't safe." He said, looking at Harry's expression.

"I-I can't!" Harry objected. Everyone looked at him.

"Harry, you must," Came Remus Lupin's smooth voice.

"I can't. I can't, I can't!" Harry whined like a baby. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly, "Please, come back to Hogwarts."

"I-I –" Harry sputtered.

"We'll make a deal with you." Hermione said, an idea popping into her head. Everyone looked at her.

"We'll go to Godric's Hollow together. Then we'll go to Hogwarts." She said, determined. Even Draco was impressed with that idea, even though he didn't know what or where Hodric's Hollow was.

"I-I" Harry sputtered, determined to win this argument.

"Come on, mate." Ron urged.

"I'm, I-I, you…" Harry managed to choke out. He was looking at everyone and he looked pretty intimidated.

Ginny stared at him through her pouty green eyes.

"I-I, oh, FINE." Harry exclaimed, frustrated. "But I'm still going to search for the Horcr—" He clapped his hands over his mouth and Hermione gasped.

"A Hor-what?" Lupin asked curiously.

"I-Er, nothing." Harry said, innocently.

"Professor Dumbledore made us promise not to tell a soul." Hermione explained.

"Well, now that he's gone, I think matters have ch-" Lupin started.

"I don't think so." Harry said firmly.

"I think you kids should tell us, it may be very important—" Mr. Weasley said.

"It is, very, but we really can't say." Ron said.

"We can help you!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"No, you can't. No one can." Harry objected.

"Stubborn ass…" Draco mumbled, but only Hermione heard him. She laughed and everyone looked at her. Hermione blushed and Draco smirked.

Ginny snuggled closer to Harry.

"Alright kids, we're leaving on August 1st. We'll be going to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place first." Lupin said, looking at Harry. "Then we'll depart for Godric's Hollow and then straight to Hogwarts."

"Ginny, a letter came for you today." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh?" Ginny said unexpectedly. "From whom?"

"Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Here." Mrs. Weasley handed her the letter.

Ginny tore open the letter with the engraved Hogwart's crest and her eyes rapidly scanned over the letter.

_Hmm…what lovely legs she has, that Weaselette._ Draco thought snidely.

Harry glared at him. Leglimency treated him well.

Ginny finished reading the letter and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked up and her cheeks were flushed.

"I'M BEING MOVED TO SEVENTH YEAR!" She shouted gleefully.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Here!" Ginny thrust the letter onto Hermione's lap.

Hermione read the letter out loud:

_Ms. Ginerva Weasley,_

_On behalf of the staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I, Minerva McGonagall am pleased to announce that you will be moved up to seventh year because of your astounding behavior in class and out. I also believe that you will be a huge help to Harry Potter._

_Your class and book list will come along with your OWL results. _

_Congratulations,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

"Oh, Ginny! My little girl!" Mrs. Weasley cried, hugging her only daughter.

"Congrats, Ginny!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

Everyone rushed to congratulate Ginny except for Draco, who stared at Hermione in amazement. _How can she be so full of life when we might get Avada Kedavrad right now?_ He wondered.

Everyone finished congratulating Ginny and sat back down on the comfy love seats.

"Alright, I think it's time we turn in." Cgyne said, standing up.

"Yeah, the wedding was marvelous." Juan agreed, putting his thin coat on.

"Arthur and I will pick you up around 5-ish on August 1st, alright?" Lupin asked. Hermione's parents nodded.

"No! We must celebrate Harry's birthday! He's turning of age, after all." Hermione objected.

"That's right, mate!" Ron agreed.

"Alright, we'll pick you up on July 27th around 5-ish then. We'll stay at Number Twelve." Lupin said.

"That's good with everybody?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Hermione, Draco, let's go." Cgyne beckoned. They followed.

"Bye guys!" Hermione said, hugging Ginny. Giving both boys a peck on each cheek, she waved good bye and hurried to the Ford, where her parents were seated in. Draco stood beside the door.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"Ladies first." He said, opening the door for her.

"Thanks Malfoy." Hermione said awkwardly, climbing into the car. Draco followed her, looking at her rear end.

With one last wave from the family, Fred and George put the Ford in full gear, and they flew off into the night.

When they arrived at their house, the Twins bade them good night and left.

Juan unlocked the front door and everyone went inside.

"Good night, kids." Cgyne said, yawning.

"Mom, what's that, Merlin, are you pregnant?" Hermione asked, pointing at Cgyne's stomach.

Cgyne and Juan smiled.

"Yes, darling, it took you long enough to realize." Cgyne said, her eyes twinkling. Draco snorted and Hermione glared at him.

"Congratulations!" Hermione squealed, hugging Cgyne and Juan.

"Goodnight, Mr. And Mrs. Oxbridge." Draco said politely.

"I told you Draco," Cgyne said, mock angrily, "To call me Cgyne, and call him Juan."

"But I-" Draco objected.

"Or Cina, if you like, or Auntie Cina, that sounds a bit weird to me but you choose." Cgyne said, laughing.

Draco laughed shakily and followed Hermione up the stairs.

The each went into their separate rooms, each thinking their own thoughts:

Hermione thought about the night's events: the wedding, Cho's death, Ginny's promotion, Draco being civil.

Draco thought about the way Hermione looked tonight, and then slapped himself silly for thinking such a thing.

Cgyne and Juan worried about Hermione, Draco and their upcoming baby.

Hermione changed into a pair of baby blue short-shorts and a comfy tank top to match. She lay down on her bed and thought about, (I bet you didn't expect this), Ronald Weasley.

An owl hooted in the night and Hermione ignored it. The hoots grew louder and louder until finally, a barn owl landed gracefully on her table.

Hermione got up puzzled, strode over to the owl and looked at the letter on its leg. She took the letter off and tore open the letter.

Hermione gasped as she read the letter.

She quickly ran to the guest room.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said quickly.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Draco asked in a monotone. Standing up, he faced her.

Hermione blushed; Draco was only in his boxers.

Her eyes scanned him over, his perfectly toned chest and those hard, hard abs.

"What, see something you like?" Draco smirked as he checked her over. Those short-shorts were a bit_ too short_, and that tank top made him imagine countless things. She didn't have the most perfect body; she was far _too_ thin.

_Boy, Quidditch treated him very well._ Hermione thought, then she scolded herself for thinking something like that.

"No." Hermione lied. Fixing her posture, she looked at him.

"What do you want? It's almost midnight, bloody hell, Granger." Draco asked, yawning. He strode over to her. He stood at about six-feet while she was only at five-feet and six inches.

"There's a letter for you!" Hermione said, annoyed. She looked up at him.

"What?" Draco asked sternly.

"It's urgent!" Hermione said worriedly.

"What, some girl needs to get shagged?" Draco sniggered. Hermione glared at him. "Horny bastard." He heard her mutter.

"No, this is serious!" She yelled, exasperated.

"Alright, alright, what is it?" Draco asked, mock seriously.

"Someone wants to talk to you!" Hermione shouted.

"Oh, is that _all_?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Argh, dammit Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, infuriated.

"Who is it from, then? If it's so important that you had to wake me up from my beauty sleep." Draco challenged.

Hermione looked him dead in his eyes and said loud and clear:

"Dumbledore."


	7. Chapter 7: One Hell of a Trip

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter is seriously full of surprises, but read on! Remember: More chapters More reviews! Happy reading!**

**Chapter 7: One Hell of a Trip**

"Dumbledore?" Draco repeated stupidly.

"Yes…" Hermione said.

"Have you gone off your rocker, Granger?" Draco asked incredulously.

Hermione glared at him.

"Dumbledore's dead." Draco said, somewhat guiltily.

"I know that, smart ass." Hermione said impatiently.

"Then how the hell does he want to talk to me? A ghost?" Draco snapped.

"No, Dumbledore would want to move on!" Hermione snapped.

"Then what?" Draco said, annoyed.

"His portrait of course." Hermione said.

"Well, you could have said that earlier!" Draco retorted.

"You are such a pain in the –" Hermione said.

"Hermione, what's all this racket?" Cgyne asked, strolling in.

"Malfoy's got a letter." Hermione said dully.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Hermione, it's _Draco_, not Malfoy." Cgyne scolded.

"Fine." Hermione rolled her eyes. "_Draco's_ got a letter."

_Hmm…My name sounds nice when she says it._ Draco thought snidely.

"Oh? Who from?" Cgyne asked curiously.

"Dumbledore." Draco said.

"What?" Cgyne asked, concerned.

"That's what I said." Draco said, yawning.

Hermione glared at him. "Dumbledore's _portrait_."

"Oh, when does he want to speak with Draco?" Cgyne asked.

"I don't know, but apparently, it's urgent." Hermione said. She handed Cgyne the letter.

"Can I read my own letter _please_?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry about that, Draco dear." Cgyne said, handing Draco the letter.

He opened it and his eyes rapidly scanned across it.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_How are you doing Draco? Professor McGonagall has informed me on your whereabouts. I have lots to tell you, Mr. Malfoy. Lots of precious information that you need to know. Kindly come to Hogwarts before August 1st. I trust you to bring Miss Granger and her family. This is urgent._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Draco looked up.

"How urgent can this be?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go now." Cgyne said.

"_Now?_" Hermione and Draco asked together.

"Yes now." Cgyne repeated. "Get changed and Juan and I will meet you in the living room."

She left the room.

"Alright, let's go then." Hermione strolled out of the room.

A few minutes later, Hermione and Draco arrived downstairs. Cgyne and Juan were already there.

"Alright kids, we're going to Apparate to the Hogwarts grounds and Rubeus Hagrid will meet us there. Get your wands ready." Cgyne instructed.

"Since Hermione is to only one under age that can Apparate properly, you'll do Side-Along with me." Juan told Draco. He nodded.

"Wait a minute, Hagrid? As in the great moronic oaf?" Draco asked.

"Don't call him that!" Hermione snapped.

"He almost killed me, twice!" Draco objected.

"Kids, let's get ready to go." Cgyne said exasperated.

"What about Harry and the others?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I've already settled that. I sent them an owl already and they said that it was fine." Cgyne said.

"Okay." Hermione said, relieved.

"Alright, hold on, Draco." Juan instructed.

"Remember, just outside of the Grounds, Hagrid's hut." Cgyne reminded. Everyone nodded.

"Three, two, one!" Juan called.

With a faint pop, the house was left deserted.

Twisting and hurling sensations filled their stomachs. Thousands of miles away, three people landed with a thud beside Hagrid's Hut.

"Everyone alright?" Cgyne called into the dark.

"Yeah." Juan and Draco called back.

"Hermione?" Cgyne asked. There was no reply.

"Where's Hermione?" Juan asked worriedly.

"This isn't funny, Granger!" Draco called out.

The thickness of the silence that took place was unbearable. All of a sudden, Hagrid's hut opened and out came the gigantic form of Hagrid.

"What goin' on?" He asked.

"Hermione's missing." Juan said.

"Well, let's start lookin'!" He said quickly. Everyone started calling out her name.

"Where is she!" Cgyne whispered, sounding close to tears.

Miles away, Hermione Granger groaned.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

Brushing off the dirt, she stood up and realized that she was in the dusty shop that she was in a year ago.

Borgin and Burkes.

"How did I get here?" Hermione wondered. She froze; there were voices coming from the front of the shop.

"I have the spectacles." An unrecognizable malicious voice hissed.

"Good, give it to me and I'll take it to Him." Another voice hissed back. This time, there was no mistake on who it was. Lucius Malfoy.

"Trust you with this? I don't think so Lucius. Remember the diary?" The other voice said.

"Rookwood, give it to me." Lucius demanded.

"No no, my dear Lucius, the Dark Lord wouldn't be happy to see you. Especially after the fiasco at the Ministry and your good for nothing son." Rookwood said.

All of a sudden, mutters and groans were heard. It sounded like a man whose mouth was covered with Tapeworm.

"Shut up, Borgin. You were no help." Rookwood's voice demanded. The mutters got louder.

"Someone will hear us, we have to get rid of him." Lucius said impatiently.

"You're right." Rookwood agreed. Hermione heard a whimper. If she could see Borgin's face, it wouldn't be the sinister sneer she saw a year ago, but it would be a horrorstruck expression.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Lucius shouted. There was a thud, then silence.

Hermione was horrified. _I have to get out of here._

She decided to Apparate one more time. _Then they'll hear you._ Her conscience told her.

_No, they'll hear you after you Apparate._ Another voice argued.

She decided to Apparate.

Hermione backed away and collided painfully into a drawer.

"What was that?" Lucius asked sternly. Footsteps were heard as they came closer to Hermione.

She panicked.

"_Lumos._" Lucius hissed. She saw his face and gasped.

"It's the Mudblood!" Lucius shouted angrily.

"Kill her!" Rookwood hissed.

Hermione closed her eyes and prepared to Apparate.

"_Crucio!_" Lucius shouted desperately.

Hermione's body twisted and cracked. She was determined to come out of Borgin and Burkes alive.

She concentrated hard on her destination. With another faint pop and more hurling sensations, she landed on the cool lawn of the Hogwart's Grounds.

"Granger! Hermione!" Voices shouted in the distance. She recognized them as Draco's and Cgyne's.

"I'm here!" She called with the energy she could muster. She groaned. Lucius's curse was very powerful.

"Help me." She whispered weakly.

She heard footsteps coming closer, and a platinum blond haired figure leaned over her.

"We'll get you out of here, Granger." Draco said. Cgyne and Juan came running over.

The last thing Hermione remembered was Draco lifting her up, wedding style, towards the castle.

They hurriedly sprinted up towards the castle.

"'Ey! Whadda'ya doin'? Did you find 'er?" Hagrid called.

"Hermione's hurt! Hurry Draco!" Cgyne panted.

"Wait 'fer me!" Hagrid called. Grabbing Fang, he ran to catch up with them.

Draco sped up and when he reached the great oak doors, Juan pulled them open and he ran across the Great Hall, past the deserted classrooms and to the stone gargoyles.

_Shit, the password_. Draco thought urgently.

"Uhh...Bertie's every flavored beans, Droubles, Stink Sap?" He said hopefully. At Stink Sap, the gargoyles sprang to life and the staircases appeared. Cgyne and Juan caught up with him and they went upstairs. Hagrid waited outside.

They knocked on the door.

"Come in." The tired voice of Minerva McGonagall said.

"Ah, I've been expecting you Mr. –" Professor McGonagall stopped at the sight of Draco carrying Hermione.

"What in the name of Merlin happened!" She demanded.

"I don't know professor, but we Apparated and Granger never showed up, then she did ten minutes later and she was like this." Draco explained helplessly.

"Quickly, bring her to me!" McGonagall ushered them to a couch.

Draco lay Hermione down.

"Let's see…" McGonagall said.

"Please hurry!" Cgyne said worriedly. McGonagall looked at the girl helplessly.

"Minerva, the healing spell." A calm voice instucted from above. Albus Dumbledore peered at them through his picture frame.

"Oh yes, how foolish of me. _Reenervate_." McGonagall said, pointing her wand at Hermione's unconscious body.

She didn't move.

"Minerva, the one I taught you." Dumbledore reminded kindly.

"_Sveglio_." McGonagall said.

Slowly, Hermione's eyes started to flutter. She sat up and looked at the people surrounding her.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked, looking around her.

"You mean _you_ don't know what happened?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well, I don't remember being here." Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger, tell us what happened." Dumbledore said kindly.

"I Apparated like I was instructed to, and ended up in Borgin and Burkes." Hermione said, rubbing her eyes.

"Then, I heard two voices coming from the front. It was Rookwood and Lucius." She said, looking at Draco. His eyes widened.

"He escaped…" He whispered.

"They were talking about the spectacles that Cho had. They killed Borgin." Hermione said, looking at Dumbledore.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on with you people and the spectacles!" Draco asked impatiently.

"No, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"You're in great danger, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, still in his calm voice.

She looked at him.

"You must stay here until term starts. And I think Mr. Malfoy should stay too." Dumbledore said sternly.

The two nodded.

"You're sure that they'll be safe?" Cgyne asked seriously.

"I assure you, no place is safer than Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, his painted eyes twinkling.

"Minerva, kindly owl Harry and the Weasleys and tell them that Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be staying at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." She said, leaving the room.

"As for you two," Dumbledore motioned to Cgyne and Juan, "You'll be safe because as your Secret Keeper, no one will be able to harm you because I am dead and they won't be able to find any information."

"Then why can't Hermione and Draco remain at home?" Cgyne asked.

"Because when they actually come to Hogwarts, something might intercept their journey." Dumbledore explained.

"Alright." Cgyne said sadly. Juan put his arm around her.

"Does the Prophet know that Lucius escaped yet?" Draco asked.

"I don't reckon." Dumbledore said.

"Then we must tell them!" Hermione said urgently.

"And tell them _what _exactly? For a bookworm, you are pretty dim, Granger." Draco said.

Hermione glared at him.

"Draco' s right, Hermione." Cgyne said.

Hermione crossed her arms. Professor McGonagall returned minutes later with a letter in her hand.

"Here," She gave it to Hermione, "It's a letter from Remus Lupin."

"Read it, Hermione." Juan said.

Hermione opened the letter and read aloud:

_Hermione,_

_You're alright, right? We won't be going to Godric's Hollow, we'll go straight to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. This is really serious. Nothing can be good with Lucius out. Please take care, and owl us on any changes._

_Remus Lupin_

Hermione looked at her parents.

"I have to write to Harry." Hermione said.

"Alright." McGonagall handed her a quill and parchment.

_Harry,_

_I'm so sorry for canceling out your plans. Please don't be angry._

_Hermione Granger_

She tied the letter to an owl and it flew off.

"Professor," Draco said, "What are you going to tell us?"

"I will tell you that after Miss Granger gets her letter back from Harry. Meanwhile, have a seat." Dumbledore said, strolling in his portrait.

Hermione and Draco sat down on the couch as far as possible from each other. Cgyne and Juan sighed.

A few minutes later, the barn owl flew back, carrying a letter in its beak.

It dropped the letter on Hermione's lap and flew off to the Owlery.

It had a ribbon tied to it.

"It's a Howler." She muttered numbly. Soon enough, the letter started to smoke and turned into a shape of a mouth. Harry's voice rang through.

"_Hermione, I can't believe you're saying sorry. You got injured and you're apologizing. Please tell me you're alright. I'm sorry about the Howler; I couldn't find a quill."_ The letter tore itself into bits.

Hermione smiled at the last sentence. She imagined Harry grinning sheepishly.

"I think you should write to Weasel, he might get jealous." Draco smirked.

Hermione glared at him. _Again._ But nevertheless, she retrieved another piece of parchment and began to write.

_Ron,_

_How are you? I hope you're not worrying too much about me. See you soon!_

_Hermione_

She thought for a bit and decided to copy the same letter to send to Ginny.

"Here, take this to Ron and Ginny." Hermione said to an owl that somehow ended up in Dumbledore's office.

The bird flew off.

"Soo…" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Enough with the tardiness, let's get down to business." Dumbledore said.

"Alright." Cgyne said.

"Sit down everyone, I have lots to tell you all." Dumbledore said.

Everyone obeyed and braced themselves for what the powerful wizard would say.


End file.
